A Perfect Morning
by WildestHeart4ever
Summary: Just a sweet moment between Marie and Logan, an adorable moment in a early Saturday morning. Rogan


**This is my first X – Men fan fiction, never was interested in it before….but it got to me when I and my dad watched all three movies….and I was stuck. Especially over Logan and Rogue, love those two and started reading FF of them and it was then I wanted to write a Rogue/Logan fic; hope I did a good job on this **

**Hope you enjoy **

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful Saturday morning around the mansion…..quite early in fact; the rising sunlight peeked through closed curtains drawing a groan from a large lump that lay on the bed rising from deep sleep. Logan blinked a few times before focusing his attention on the slender young woman next to him; a loving smile appeared on his normally stoic face as he caressed her cheek<p>

Hazel eyes blinked open and looked at him "morning" Marie softly spoke as a small smile appeared on her pale face

Logan leaned up on his elbow and rubbed his thumb on her bare shoulder "how you feelin' Darlin'?" he asked and watched as she brushed a wing of white hair from her face and placed a small kiss on his nose giggling as he arched a dark eyebrow at her

"I'm fine" Marie replied fingering the fabric of their blanket

Logan smiled and lowered his gaze to the rather small lump underneath the sheets "and how's the little man?" he asked smirking as his enhance hearing caught the sound of waking fuss coming from the lump, he saw a wide affectionate smile appear on his wife's pale face as she gently pulled the sheets

"Does that answer your question?" she asked a big affectionate smile on her face as she looked at the bundle, a loving smile appeared on his face as they stared at the small infant; disturbed by the sudden light hitting his pink face, he covered his face with his chubby arms and let out a yawn stretching and turning to his side to hide his face in his father's shirt

Little one month old Damien was an unexpected surprise to both Logan and Marie, everyone else weren't surprised…the couple was rather active and hardly never thought of the use of protection. The child looked a lot like his father, with a head full of dark messy hair and heck had a the same charm, the only trait he had took after his mother were her hazel eyes

Damien was loved and adored by everyone in the mansion, everyone's attention always went to the infant when they carried him in a room….heck even Scott couldn't resist the urge to ogle at the child….yet that was if Logan was not present.

The baby was tugging at his father's shirt and making fussing noises "quite the tugging bub" Logan said smirking as he prying the baby's chubby small fingers from his wife beater, Marie marveled at how tinier the baby's hand seemed in the gentle grasp of his father's large one "you're not gonna find anything there" he added caressing the chubby fingers with the pad of his thumb

"Don't be such a meany" Marie said smiling as she gently moved Damien over to her and tugged the short sleeve of her shirt and picked up the baby and placing him close to her breast

"Breakfast in bed" he mused chuckling as she rolled her eyes and sat up "eats like a champ" he added and smiled at his son, Logan always seemed to enjoy these peaceful moments when it was just the three of them…and with no woman or girl crowding of the baby complementing on how adorable or cute he was

He had never really thought his life would come to this: he had never given a thought about having kids with Marie….in the past if he pictured himself as a father the image would be terrifying, yet now he would hear many comments of him being a protective father and growled when a stranger got to close to his son

A small yawn broke his train of thoughts and looked down at his wife and son; he smiled at the sight of his son closing a small fist on his mother's shirt cuddling closer to her chest. Putting a muscular arm around her slender shoulder "little guy always nodding off huh" he quietly said caressing Damien's soft hair

"Like his daddy" Marie commented giggling at the look on his face and gently grasped Damien's small hand cooing at the sleeping child and heard a grunt, turning her head she saw looking at her with an arched eyebrow. Sighing, she snuggled close to her husband's large body "I love you" she said smiling as she looked at Logan

Kissing the top of her head and inhaled her scent "I love you" he whispered and tilted her head to face him and placed his lips over hers. A small sneeze broke them apart and looked down to see their child rubbing his small fist over his tiny nose before dozing off

Logan smiled at the sight of his wife cooing at their sleeping child, okay he had to admit it he adored his wife and son to bits….and he never regretted any moment with them, they were the most important people in his life. Yep he enjoyed life as it is.


End file.
